1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to an Optical Line Terminal (OLT). More particularly, embodiments of the present invention may relate to an OLT in a wavelength division multiplexing-passive optical network (WDM-PON).
2. Background
WDM-PON is a configuration method for Fiber to the Home (FTTH). WDM-PON may provide a sufficient service bandwidth required for a particular subscriber by allotting a different portion of an entire wavelength for each of the subscribers.